


Pumpkin Spice

by Spaceprincealenko



Series: Shenko fall drabbles [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: Shenko fall drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905505
Kudos: 5





	Pumpkin Spice

Lily stared at herself in the bathroom mirror as she lazily brushed her damp hair, she hadn't really been feeling like herself lately, doctors said it was ptsd which wasn't news to her, just more nightmares to keep her up. Sighing, she set the brush down on the counter and left the bathroom "I need to cut my hair." She mumbled as she fell back onto her hospital bed, Lily zoned out as she twirled a long strand around her finger, she had a habit of playing with her hair which is why she tied it back or cut it but that was too much of a hassle. Lily heard the door open but didn't bother to look and see who it was, it could've only been her doctor, a nurse or Kaidan and she always hoped it was Kaidan.

"Are you awake Lily?" Kaidan asked as he walked over to her "Lily, are you okay honey?" 

Lily blinked when she finally registered his voice "Huh?" She looked over and found Kaidan looking at her, concern etched on his handsome features "Oh...Kaidan."

Kaidan set the cup he was holding down on the bedside table and helped her sit up "Yeah baby it's me, are you okay?" He asked as he sat next to her on the bed.

"I think so." She hugged Kaidan and buried her face in his chest, taking in the scent of his cologne.

Kaidan held her close and kissed her head "Did you take a shower before I came by?"

"Yeah, I hate the smell of the body wash but I don't have a choice."

"I'll get you something different, what do you want?"

"Strawberry." 

"Aye aye ma'am." Kaidan knew she hated being her as much as he did but it was for the best if she remained so the least he could do was try to make it easier for her "I brought you something?"

"You did?"

Kaidan reached over and handed her the still warm cup of tea "Yeah, the coffee shop by the hospital started serving pumpkin spice tea and it sounded like something you'd like."

Lily sat up a little more and sipped it, a small smile playing on her lips for the first time in a while "It's good." 

"It's been a while since I've seen you smile."

Lily looked down at the cup "Sorry...I've just been feeling out of it."

"I know honey and don't apologize." Kaidan kissed her and he could taste the tea on her lips. 

"Thanks for coming by everyday, I know a hospital chair isn't the most comfortable sleeping arrangement."

"Don't worry about me, I just want you to feel better." She was right, that hospital chair felt more familiar than his own bed did right now but if he had to choose between sleeping comfortably and being with Shepard he'd choose her without question. Lily looked outside and down at the people below and she wished she could be out there too, there was a courtyard she could visit but she hated being in a wheelchair and that was the only way they'd let her go outside. 

"Hey Kaidan."

"Yeah baby?"

"When I'm out of here will you take me to that coffee shop so we can get pumpkin spice tea together?" 

"Of course we can, why don't you make a list of everything you want to do and I'll make sure we get it done."

"Hmmm then I want to get pumpkin spice donuts too."

Kaidan chuckled "What else?"

"I want to walk around the park without any help."

"Can I suggest something?"

"Sure."

"I want you to marry me."

Lily looked over, smiling "I figured that went without saying." 

Kaidan took the cup and set it back on the table before leaning in to kiss her again "Maybe, but it certainly doesn't hurt to ask." Kaidan gently pushed her back onto the bed, kissing her. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, he pulled away and pressed their foreheads together "I love you Lil."

"I love you too Kaidan."


End file.
